fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Season 2
Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Extra with Cloud/Teng Shin: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Loki (The Avengers; His alias name will be the Trickster) Extras with Loki: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII; With Sephiroth being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitros Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Demidevimon (Digimon), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) April O'Neil: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old), the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Casey Jones: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Christopher: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As a 10 year old), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Leatherhead (Ally version): Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Karai: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Neutrinos: Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon (Digimon), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Vernon Fenwick: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Irma Langenstein: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extra News Studio Allies: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, and TK Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Punk Frogs: Ashitaka, San (Princess Mononoke; As mutant wolves), Arren, and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As mutant dragons) Burne Thompson: J. Jonah Jamieson (Spiderman the Animated Series) Baxter Stockman: Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween; As a human from Episodes 1-7 and his real name is Jack Lambert) Stone Warriors: Stays the same Episodes Season 2 Episode 1: Return of Loki's Group Plot: Loki's group returns from Dimension X. However, Uka-Uka's group says that until the members in Loki's group prove themselves trustworthy because they failed to defeat the Mobians, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cloud Strife, and Aerith Gainsborough with Uka-Uka's group's technology, they will be denied the aid of their Gauntlet Soldiers or Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot, who are still stuck in Dimension X. Loki's group then goes to a corrupt sleazy karate school and teaches the students how to commit crimes while dressed as the Mobians in an attempt to discredit the real Mobians. Loki's group also frees Jack Lambert from custody and tasks him with kidnapping Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie. Season 2 Episode 2: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians Plot: The Mobians and Christopher Aonuma's group seek out the fragments of the Eye of Sarnoth, a crystal with unimaginable power. After finding the first fragment, Loki's group steals it and uses it to shrink the Mobians and Christopher's group. Loki's group also tries to convince Uka-Uka's group, but Uka-Uka's group insists Loki's group that they will only believe if they bring the Mobians on a plate for Uka-Uka's group. Now Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tiny, Dingodile, and Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya’s groups must intervene. Elise and Tai’s groups are able to enlarge Christopher's group and the Mobians, but our heroes lose in the end as Loki's group escapes with the first fragment. Season 2 Episode 3: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Plot: After discovering that a mutant plant has had its growth accelerated by the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Loki's group unleashes it on the city to attack the Mobians. Meanwhile, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups are lured into a trap by Loki's group, and are immediately captured. However, the Mobians, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile disguise themselves as pizza delivery guys and free them, though Loki's group escape, again, with the fragment, while the Mobians and their allies must destroy the mutant plant that is wreaking havoc on the city. Season 2 Episode 4: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Plot: Upon finding the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Loki's group uses it as a power source for a supercomputer named Omnis, in the hopes of opening a portal to Dimension X. Meanwhile, the Mobians and their allies must deal with the machines that suddenly go haywire all over the city. Season 2 Episode 5: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Plot: Loki's group completes the Eye of Sarnoth, attaches it to Loki's helmet, and plans to unleash its power on the world. However, when the Mobians and their allies intervene, the helmet falls into other hands in the form of Tai’s group. Season 2 Episode 6: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Plot: Uka-Uka's group sends the eggs of Killer Pizzas, which look like meatballs, in order to assassinate the Mobians. Jack then rigs a contest so that he and Loki's group can deliver the deadly pizzas to the Mobians. However, due to heavy customer demands the Mobians end up getting ordinary pizzas, and the booby-trapped pizzas are out somewhere in New York City. Loki's group and Jack may have ended up becoming victims of their own plots when the Killer Pizzas do not discriminate between ally and enemy. Season 2 Episode 7: Enter the Pumpkinhead Plot: Tired of Jack's constant failures, Loki's group sends him to Dimension X in exchange for bringing Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot back to Earth as their henchmen. When Uka-Uka's group, unable to find any more use for Jack, tries to disintegrate him, a malfunction causes Jack to instead cross-mutate into a jack-o'-lantern-headed horseman now called Jack O'Lantern. Season 2 Episode 8: Invasion of the Punk Mutants Plot: Loki's group is running low on Mutagen, so Uka-Uka's group sends a canister that ends up in the Everglades of Okefenokee Swamp, Florida due to transdimensional problems. Loki's group sees the Mutagen canister broke en route, but did create two mutant wolves and two mutant dragons whom they befriend and get to commit robberies, as well as to hate the Mobians, despite the female mutant dragon, Therru's, suspicions. Miles "Tails" Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, and E-123 Omega also realizes Loki's group is ordering robberies of chemicals in order to mass produce Mutagen. The Mobians and their allies must not only face the misguided mutants, but their job is complicated due to the NYPD now having an Anti-Mobian task force. Season 2 Episode 9: Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More Plot: Tails devises a cure to make Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile humans again. Meanwhile, Loki's group plans to open a gate to Dimension X. Season 2 Episode 10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Plot: A robot cop, Rex-1, helps Elise, Tai, and Christopher's groups, the Mobians, and their allies defeat an evil army of robot cops under the control of Loki's group. Season 2 Episode 11: Creatures from Dimension X Plot: Aku-Aku's group returns to Earth after hearing in on the plan of Uka-Uka and Loki's groups to get rid of the Mobians and their allies via brain-drain. Loki's group finds interest in their Star Cruiser’s ability to open dimension portals and tries to get their hands on it, and meanwhile the Mobians and their allies try to get the Star Cruiser's main energy source running again. Season 2 Episode 12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Plot: A freak accident from a transporter turns Elise into a cat woman. Tai‘s group team up with the Mobians and their allies in order to rescue Elise and return her to normal, especially with Elise and Christopher's groups' help. Season 2 Episode 13: Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare Plot: After Yuffie has a nightmare of losing her friends and parents to Loki's group and their henchmen in another battle, Cloud and Aerith convince her to go on a quest for inner courage and peace at Chinatown. And when all the heroes, except Cloud, Aerith, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and Omega, get captured by Loki's group and their henchmen to be used as bait to lure Yuffie into a trap, it's up to Yuffie, with her parents, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega's help, to find her inner courage and peace to save the day. Season 2 Episode 14: Return of the Jotundrome Plot: While Loki's group goes out on a retreat, the Mobians and all their allies must try to stop the Jotundrome from returning to Earth. In the end, despite failing to stop the Jotundrome's return, our heroes manage to succeed in sending it, along with Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen, down to the center of the Earth. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies